Vern Testaverde
Vern Testaverde is a main character in Recovery Road and the longest staying resident at Springtime Meadows. He a former drug and alcohol addict who is currently three years sober. He is also the long time friend of Cynthia Molina Biography Not much is know of Vern's adolescense apart from the fact that he claimed he was ignored. At one point in his life he was a dancer but everything seemed to go south for him when he becam an addict. In high school he was best friends with Cynthia Molina, who at one point was also his girlfriend, despite the fact that he was 'really really gay'. He's had a love for drugs and alcohol from a young age and even spent his prom night wasted with his four friends (Cynthia, Sarah and Rob). Some point after that Vern and his friends problems got worse and Sarah died. Cynthia then went to rehab and lost contact with Vern. A few years later Vern hadn't made anything of himself and Rob died of an overdose. Neither of his friends deaths affected Vern at first and he was still using heavily. That was until Cynthia reappeared and demanded to help him get clean. After tense mediation he agreed and was sent to Springtime Meadows. He is currently the longest standing resident in the house and has been there for around three years. He is shown to be the carer and still has a very close friendship with Cynthia. He is also the sponsor of Wes. Appearance Vern is a middle aged man, with a light complexion and brown eyes. He has short brown hair and a full brown beard that covers his lower face. He is large in size and usually wears bright patterned shirts and jeans. Season One Blackout Vern is first seen outside Springtime Meadows welcoming Maddie. Then whilst he's hiding tv remote in the living room Vern meets Maddie who deems him as weird. He also gets her to hide the remote for him. During group Vern is very involved in the others stories. After Maddie is introduced Vern makes the others laugh by making a joke about not belonging. He is very light-hearted and funny about it all. Later on after Maddie and Wes got caught out past curfew Maddie and Vern talk and she confides in him that she can’t ride a bike, to which he seems shocked at. Then he comforts her about her sobriety and tells her about his. Then at the AA meeting Vern decides to introduce Maddie to his friend who’s been sober for twelve years, Maddie is shocked to find that his friend is Cynthia. At Springtime Meadows during Doug's relapse Vern and Wes have to jump Doug to get him to stop and let go of Rebecca. As Doug is put into the police car Vern feels awful and makes a point to say 'This sucks!'. At the end Vern can be seen helping Maddie learn to ride a bike and fixing the fence with Craig. The Art of the Deal Vern sits with Cynthia in the lounge of springtime meadows. They talk about her wedding and she complains about Maddie. Then they reminisce about the nineties. Vern is distracted as Trish comes home and goes to ask her about her day. He asks her if she used, which she denies. He lets her go and then informs Cynthia that Maddie is home. He is later seen in the kitchen laughing as Maddie tells the stripper-clown story ad he watches as her and Rebecca fight. Surrender Vern is present in group listening to Wes' story. Then in the kitchen he informs him that he's proud of the progress he's making. Then Wes gets a phone call and walks off. Cynthia enters for dance lessons without her fionce. Vern and Cynthia talk about high school and Margarita watches intruiged walking out saying 'i'm gonna pray for you'. Then a few moments later Vern can be seen practicing the salsa with Cynthia in the lounge when Craig apporached. Vern is shocked to hear about Harper's phone call. Later when Charlotte finds Cynthia in the kitchen with Vern, he introduces himself and tries to make her feel at ease about Maddie being here. In the office he does the same thing, only this time trying to diffuse the tension between Charlotte and Cynthia, to no avail. Then in the lounge, whilst slow dancing, Vern reminds Cynthia to stay calm and focus on 'the steps'. He can be seen at the end at the table with the others informing them that Maddie asked to go to a meeting. Parties Without Borders The episode opens to a flashback of Cynthia and Vern from around three years ago. Vern is shown snorting cocaine which he hides when he heard a knock at the door. He opens to door to Cynthia and greets her after not seeing her for a while. The pair talk and Cynthia listens to Vern's high delusions. She them stops him by informing him she's heard about an old friend of there's dying. Vern gets angry and questions why she's there, she tells him it's to get him to stop. In the present at Springtime Meadows Craig informs the group that they'll be joined by some people from Destination Malibu due to 'termites'. Vern gets excited when he hears they are from Destination Malibu. Later on in the house Rebecca, Vern and Wes watch as the Destination Malibu people arrive. Vern is thrilled to see Olivia O'brien (guest star Mischa Barton) among the residents. Then, in another flashback Vern is angry at Cynthia for trying to change him. She says he's wrong and explains why she had to cut herself off from her friends when she was in recovery. He doesn't listen and goes back to his cocaine. In the dining room at Springtime Meadows Darnia, Klaus and Carter are complaining about the way Springtime Meadows works. They leave and Olivia enters. Vern is starstruck and admits he thinks she's a 'millennial Grace Kelly' she seems flattered and convinces Vern to go on a juice cleanse with her. Vern then continues to bond with Olivia as she tells him she's auditioning for a movie trilogy. Then she says that she thinks they have a connections. The next day Vern rushes upstairs to what he thinks is an emergency only to find Olivia asking if her boobs look weird in her shirt. Back at Springtime Meadows Vern plays charades with the others, but is quickly sidetracked by Olivia. Later the flashback of Cynthia and Vern continues. He's still adamant that he's not going anywhere with her, but she gives him a wake-up call when she hands him a photo of their old friends, two of which are dead. He gets emotional and then agrees to get help. He is then seen arriving at Springtime Meadows for the first time. As the others are playing pictionary, Vern answers the phone at Springitme Meadows only to find it's Maddie asking to be picked up. As he prepares to leave Olivia gets up and offers to go with him. In the Hotel Vern warns Olivia about the drugs involved but then is shocked to discover Olivia is only in rehab for publicity. Vern arrives at the party to collect Maddie, posing as her uncle and saying there's a family emergency. Maddie leaves quickly with them, but Nyla and Zach hardly notice. Ellie does however and takes Maddie's cup, realising that it's not alcohol. When Vern, Maddie and Olivia return to Springtime Meadows he talks to her about how she can't keep screwing up and that they need each other to stay sober. She feels bad. Vern then lectures Olivia when she tries to give advice, but gives up and walks off. Vern plays the games with the others towards the end. Sick as Our Secrets In the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Vern is looking for milk when Craig enters. Vern mentions that Cynthia is coming over and Craig gets interested. He later walks past and tells her to be honest whilst talking to Ellie. Then Later on in the Kitchen at Springtime Meadows Vern and Cynthia try wedding cake and she admits that she kissed someone else, she doesn't say who. Upstairs Craig, Wes and Vern talk about the girls and suggest going out on a guys lunch. They sit at Margarita's and the waiter brings over drinks, including shots that some women bought for them. Vern convinces Craig to do a shot. The men talk about Love and girls. Then you see Craig drunk as he talks to a random man in the restaurant. He then puts music on the jukebox and convinces to guys to dance. Towards the end of the episode Vern returns home with Craig and Wes, trying to get Craig inside and inviting Zach in as well. He then attempts to get Craig to drink water in the kitchen. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters